youtubemorgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgz Wiki
BIG LIGMA LOID MORGZ IS A PUBESINT CUNT WHO MAKES VIDEOS OF HIM EATING HIS MOMS VERY HAIRY PUSSY AND LETTING MILLOINS OF POEPLE WATCH AND FAP TO IT HIS MUM COMMENLY IS REFERED TO AS " BIG DOG LICKER" SHE LIKES TO WATCH WHEN MORGZ GETS HIS WEENIE SUCKED BIG MARTIN IS MORGZ DADDY AND IS KNOWN FOR WALKING INTO MORGZ ROOM AND VIOLENTLY RAPING HIM WHILE SCREAMING "SUB TO BALD MARTIN " MORGZ MANIFESTO Morgz started his YouTube channel BY CRYING WHILE TAKING A SHIT AND CUMMED ON HIS MUM on June 10, 2014 with a Minecraft porn video called snow white does seven dwarves. HE SPENT MOST OF HIS YOUTUBE AD MONEY ON GETTING BLOWJOBS FROM HIS DAD HE NOW LIVES IN A CARDBORD GUCCI BOX HE WAS ENROLLED INTO THE NAZI ARMY AND WORKED UNDER HITLER AS HIS CUMRAG, AFTER THE NAZI ARMY FELL HE WAS FORCED TO WORK IN A WHOREHOUSE FOR 50P A WEEK was, "My Name Is Jeff - Spongebob Squarepants Remix" then became his most popular videos back in the early days of his YouTube channel. He had many videos in the past but privated them. the retarted ginger cunt had old YouTube names such as 'WEENIELOVER69', 'assgryGamerHD' then to 'MorgzGaming'. As MorgzGaming, he uploaded a variety of NAZI PROPAGANDA AGAINST MORGZ MUM BECAUSE MORGZ MUM DIDNT MAKE MORGZ A SANDWICH, he did a series called, "Fifa 16 | Sheffield Wednesday Career Mode" and did a few other Fifa videos. One of his new popular videos were, FORSING BALD MARTIN TO EAT MY SHIT SO HE CAN SLEEP IN THE HOUSE the retarded ginger cunt changed his YouTube name again from 'topshagger' to 'topshagger2 at around 1,500 subscribers. Then he uploaded a lot of Black Ops 3 and videos for pornhub Gay for 15 years and counting videos ever since it's release. Also has continued doing FIFA, and started doing more Q&A's, vlogs, reviews, and challenges. He has also done multiple series on his channel, he has done his ma, 'Fifa Pack Openings', 'Black Ops 3', 'Shout Out Sunday', and his 'Gaming Setup' series. Morgz made another Gaming Setup video and it got the most views on his channel around the time he had 15,000 subscribers. Morgz then made a video called 'OMG!!! WHAT IS THIS?' and he explained that he has released his 'ItsMorgz merch' where you can buy some of the ItsMorgz clothing products bujdejyfidj dmfi kgvpikmm,dl made. Morgz also did a Diet Coke challenge where you have to drink as many diet coke cans you can in 3 minutes. He had 2 winners that drinked 7 cokes in 3 minutes declaring them winners. Morgz then went to Insomnia 57 and met a few fans of his while only at 30,000 subscribers. Morgz then changed his name from 'ItsMorgz' to 'Morgz' and got verified a few days later after the name change. He started doing more FIFA Fut Draft challenges and it gave him major growth. He went from 40,000 subscribers to 100,000 subscribers in 1 month doing these FIFA challenges. One of his videos that went viral was 'FIFA 17!!!' that made 2 million views in a few days. It also jumped Morgz to get 160,000 subscribers to 200,000 subscribers in a few days. Also helping him reach 10 million views on his channel. Morgz then made a brand new Apparel. he showed T-Shirts with the slogan 'TeamMorgz' and HEY GUYS TODAY IM GOING TO BEAT MY MA TO DEATH Morgz then moved on to FORKLIFT SAFETY TRAINING content ever since it's release. It gained him more attention. A few of his forklift videos got over 1 million views. His most popular forklift video was, 'HANDING OUT 80 HOURS OF FORKLIFT SAFETY TRAINING VIDEOS TO STRANGERS THEN RUNNING THEM OVER WITH MY FORKLIFT!' that gained millions of views and launched Morgz channel. Morgz then moved on to making audio but MORGZ MUM ripped it off while playing COINMASTER Ever since he stopped doing a few 'Pokemon GO' content, he moved into making videos of him sucking on his ma`s hole and hopes to get Mr Beast to join in and give MORGZ a cheeky bum fuck IN ORDER TO GAIN MORE VIEWS MORGZ WAS FORCED TO ALLOW BALD MARTIN TO STEAL HIS VIRGINITY FOR MORE CLICKBAIT AND VIEWS MORGZ MUMS CUNT HOLE MORGZ MUM WAS A DEMON SUMMONED BY MR BEAST TO STEAL ALL OF MORGZ YOUTUBE MONEY AND HIS VIEWS SO IN ORDER TO NOT GO BANKRUPT MORGZ HAD TO ADVERTISE THE NOW POPULAR GAME COINMASTER TO SATISFY MORGZ MUM SMOKING AND CRIPPLING ALCHOHOL ADDICTION, NOW MORGZ USES MORGZ MUM FOR MASSIVE GAINS IN CLICKBAIT AND SUBSCRIBERS WITH HER BEING A FEMALE CBT MORGZ WAS THE FIRST MAN EVER TO UNDERGO COCK AND BALL TORTURE (CBT) IN 1606 WHEN WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE USED THE BALL STRETCHER ON HIM IN THE GLOBE THEATRE DURING A PRODUCTION OF ROMEO AND JULIET IN WHICH ROMEO ADMINISTERS C&BT TO JULIET fun facts he puts as many ads in his videos as cows he fucked so he could experience the full extent of puberty morgz mum Category:Cuck lord Category:Me me big dog licker Category:Morgz mum nudes